A Rebel Hyuuga
by lovingmylife
Summary: This is a little story about Hanabi, she is tired of her family's rules and traditions and decides to be a little different. She also lets spill to Hiashi that Neji and Hinata are just as rebelious as her. some NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata Read and Review


**Ok so this is a idea that just would not get out of my head until i wrote it. i think i did a fairly good job with it. some on the charaters may be a little out of character i do with i did a better job if they are. i didn't go to indepth with the grammar but if you find any mistakes tell me or if something confuses you. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto...**

**Read and enjoy :-)**

* * *

**A Rebel Hyuuga**

A pretty girl of about thirteen walked down the crowded street of Konoha. She had long straight dark brown hair and pearly colored eyes. She looked somewhat lonely walking all alone toward her home. Hanabi Hyuuga really was not the most social girl there ever was. It's not that she wasn't nice or that she hadn't tried to make friends but other kids seemed worried around her. It was most likely because they knew about her family. Her well respected, perfectly proper and rather scary family; or at least that's what everyone thought. It wasn't that far the truth but they weren't all that bad. People hear about her strict father, her timid sister and her genius cousin and assume she must be like one of them. Well she wasn't. At home everyone assumed she was a sweet, respectful little girl, only Hinata and Neji really knew the truth that she could fake innocence better then most trained ninja. Anyways after taking all this into account Hanabi found it strange to have been stopped on her walk home by a strange and very perky red headed girl that was about her age.

"Hey Hanabi" said the girl smiling.

"Hello umm…Moegi, right?" Hanabi asked not quite sure of her name.

"Yeah" Moegi answered back and turned around to walk next to the very confused Hanabi.

"Did you need something?" she asked her trying to uncover the mystery of why she was speaking to her.

"Not really, you just looked kind of lonely so I thought I'd come talk to you" She said "Why are you always alone?" she asked.

She was surprised by her question and wasn't sure how to answer so she asked a question of her own. "Why are you always with those two boys?" she vaguely recalls seeing her and two boys sneaking around the village.

"Konohamaru and Udon?" She asked back. Hanabi nodded. "Cause their like my best friends"

"Oh" Hanabi said "Well I guess I am usually alone because I do not have any friends" Moegi looked shocked.

"Well that just can't be, how can you not have any friends?" she was not sure whether she was supposed to answer or not. She chose not too. "We'll have to fix this problem then, how about tomorrow you hang out with me and the others?"

Hanabi was in shock nobody ever asked her if they wanted to hang out. She nodded her head still getting over the great surprise and managed to string together a few words. "Okay sounds…fun" They had walked all the way to outside the Hyuuga compound.

"Cool so tomorrow morning ten thirty meet us outside the academy" Moegi was about to leave when Hanabi asked one last question.

"Hey Moegi?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you like worried about my family" she asked.

Moegi gave her the strange look this time. "No, should I be?"

"Oh ah no" She said "See you tomorrow then"

"bye" Moegi said waving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi was now laying on her bed wondering about tomorrow. She was thinking about how strange it was going to be hanging out with Moegi and her friends. She wasn't exactly like them. For one thing they all dressed in bright colorful clothes and spoke out freely. Most of her wardrobe contained neutral colored clothes, (Black, white, brown, dark blues) and she only spoke when asked to and only with very proper grammar. Except of course to Neji and Hinata, around them she acted much more like any normal thirteen year old who just so happened to be blackmailing their sister or cousin. She got up from her bed and went through her clothes holding them up in front of her and messing with her hair in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" she spun around to face her cousin Neji standing in the door way.

"Nothing" she said quickly letting her hair fall back behind her and tossing the clothes on her bed. Neji raised his eyebrows at her. "Did you need something?" she asked in a more calm tone.

"Your father wants you downstairs training" he said and walked away. She walked out into the hall giving the clothes on the bed one last look. _'Maybe I'll raid Hinata's closet' _she thought _'but really what are the chances she has anything different'_ she sighed deciding she would worry about it later and quickly ran down stairs to meet her father. This was another thing that made her different from most. She bowed to her father when greeting him, always did what he told her to do, and only referred to him as father. Most girls at the age of thirteen are rebelling against their parents or the girl is sucking up to 'daddy' for money; one or the other. Upon entering the training room she bowed and greeted her father _'as usual' _got ready for training _'I really hate training sometimes' _and then tired her self to death with the same stuff she does everyday _'why'd Hinata have to be a disappoint to father'._ When she had finally finished training Hanabi went back to her room and back to thinking. _'That's it I'm done being proper like the rest of this family'_ she got back up and began digging through her closet.

* * *

Next Morning 

Hiashi was not having a good morning. First off he was being followed around by his assistant, who was insisting that he need to look over some sort of important documents; he was being pestered by many members of the clan and strangest of all his younger daughter had not been at breakfast. He however did not have time to worry about this as he walked around the compound with Miki (his assistant) following him with papers and files in her hands asking him questions. It was nearing ten o'clock and he was walking around the front yard of the compound being asked a few questions by a passing elder Hyuuga. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Hanabi walking across the lawn for the exit he quickly turned his attention to her meaning to ask where she had been this morning.

"Hanabi where were you…, what are you wearing?" his thoughts changed dramatically when he took in the appearance of his daughter. Hanabi gave him a very innocent look.

"Clothes" She said. She did not look indecent at all really. She had dug through her closet and half the closets around the whole house looking for something to wear along with some decent accessories to match. She was wearing a peach colored tank top with a sun in the bottom corner. Her bottoms were khaki shorts (that were originally pants until she found a pair of heavy duty kitchen scissors) and on her feet were yellow flip-flops. Her hair was up in a high ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon she found in her sisters room and her nails painted peach. She also had on jingly bangles and anklets. Of course she didn't give up all her usually appearance she did have a pouch around her waist and leg to carry weapons. She was a ninja after all.

"Go and change immediately" He said trying to keep his voice at an even tone.

"I don't think so daddy" She was not speaking properly to him, most kids would get in trouble but he had never been faced with a disrespectful child and she doubted he would know how to respond. And she had been right he kind of just stood there, thinking most likely. He decided to approach this differently.

"Hanabi why are you dressed as such," he gestured to her.

"Because dad, this is how I want to dress" she said. "It is similar to how most teenagers dress" Hiashi was now becoming aware of how she was speaking to him. _'Did she just call me dad'_ he thought on this for a second. It was now clear to him that she was being very disrespectful and that he should try to do something about it. _'Like what I don't know how to be fatherly.' _He looked over at his assistant to see if she could be of any help. She looked almost as shocked as he felt.

"You are not to speak to me like this" he began hoping he sounded like a strict father should. "You are a Hyuuga and you will respect our clan's traditions and show respect to your elders"

"Why?"

'_Why'_ he thought _'well really I don't know, but if I say that she will be winning this argument'_

Taking his silence as a sign to continue, "dad nobody in the cla- family really wants to follow these rules, I catch people all the time breaking our traditions" Hanabi said folding her arms across her chest and staring him directly in the eyes.

'_Really??? I'm going to have to have Miki look into this' _"What do you mean I have not seen any of the clan disrespecting our ways; tell me, if so many of them have, name a few." He said trying to regain control in the discussion.

"Ha" she had to laugh she couldn't help it, but she did think a second about how she would respond. Then she had it. "Well if you mean other then your self," she grinned "How about your oldest daughter and your dear nephew they probably did the best job of disrespecting the family's traditions" she said and then waited for his reaction. It came just as she excepted it to.

"What do you mean me- wait what have Hinata and Neji done?!" She knew she had caught him off guard with this.

"Well I don't think I should be the one to tell you but until they come by, which should be in about two minutes, I can tell you what I know" She said looking at her watch that was under all the bangles.

"How do you know they will be here in two minutes?" he asked suspisiously.

"Because on Saturdays ten o'clock is when they meet up with Naruto and Tenten outside." She said this like everyone knew it.

'_Who and who?' _"And who are these two people which you are speaking of?"

"Dad you know them, Tenten is the girl on Neji's team and Naruto Uzumaki is the boy from the chunin exams who beat him." _'Oh I knew those names sounded familiar'_ "Tenten is also Neji's girlfriend and Naruto is Hinata's boyfriend" she said with an off hand voice.

"What?!"

"Well yes of course you wouldn't know this because I think there is some Hyuuga rule about dating and you need approval and well if I know you daddy, which I think I do, you probably wouldn't approve of either of them" She said this all very quickly "which is what leads us to them breaking that rule and proving my point that not all the Hyuugas' are as proper and respectful as you are led to believe." Hiashi was stunned and not sure of what to say next. And right on cue Hinata and Neji were making their way across the yard for the exit.

"You two stop" He said "come here" Neji and Hinata looked between the two. Their eyes stopping a moment longer on Hanabi obviously taking in her choice of attire for the day, and then shrugging it off. They both bowed to Hiashi.

"Hanabi here was just telling me something interesting about you two." He said starting on them "Is it true Hinata you are 'dating' one Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata's eyes widen and her cheeks turned very red. "And Neji you are 'dating' Tenten" Neji looked away from him not sure how to answer. Not that they needed to answer, that was done for them.

"Naruto! we are supposed to wait outside, they are only one minute late." Everyone's heads turned toward the entrance where Naruto himself had burst through the door and was looking around. Tenten had followed him in and was yelling about how she didn't think he needed to over react about being a minute late and that Hinata was probably fine. Naruto was completely ignoring her.

"HINATA!" he yelled once locating her and the group he ran toward them. He gave Hinata a big hug lifting her off the ground a bit. She blushed, not because she was embarrassed in front of him (not any more at least) but that her father was standing right there watching. Naruto started going off about how he thought something bad had happened to her.

"Sorry I tried to keep him out" Tenten said over his blabbering. She had joined the group at a much slower pace and was standing next to Neji. Hiashi looked very confused. He was looking from Hinata and Naruto to Neji and Tenten and finally from his assistant to Hanabi who was watching the whole scene play out with great amusement.

"See daddy" she said, he didn't respond.

"Hinata guess what?" Naruto said excitedly.

"What?" Hinata said, her feet firmly back on the ground.

"They have a new flavor of ramen at Ichiraku, can we go please" Hinata giggled a little bit at his childishness.

"Yes, we can go" Naruto gave her another bone crushing hug and kissed her cheek before turning to Tenten and Neji. "Do you guys want to come too?"

"Oh yeah, come on Neji let's go with them" she said turning and looking up at him.

"What about training?" he asked trying to avoid her eyes. _'don't look her in the eye, if you do she will win'_

"Oh please Neji" she took his hands made him look at her and made a sweet face. "Please" Neji sighed and gave in.

"Fine"

"Yay!" she said giving him a quick kiss before pulling him after Naruto and Hinata who were heading out.

"And once again I say see daddy, you are now the legal guardian of three teenagers" Hanabi said once they had fully gone from the compound. Hiashi still looked as if he was unable to speak. "and" she continued. "Having the boyfriend and girlfriend is not even the biggest deal, but the fact Hinata's boyfriend is incredible hyperactive and that Neji's girlfriend can convince him to do anything, that's a big deal seeing as they don't really fit in."

"This is unacceptable" Hiashi said quietly. Hanabi smiled again.

"I don't think they care much if you think it's acceptable, they love those two too much." She said glancing to the exit. "Now daddy if you don't mind I really have to get going, I'm meeting some friends outside the academy to hang out." She turned to go.

"Wait" Hiashi said but that was all he could come up with to say. Hanabi sighed; she was going to be late to meet the others.

"How about on my way home I pick you up some books on parenting, there's a store I'll pass, now I really have to go." She stood on her tiptoes, kissed her father on the cheek and walked off with a simple, not proper, not respectful "Bye dad."

Hiashi walked over to a near by each and sat down to think. His assistant followed him still with the many papers spilling from her hands.

"Sir about these documents they really need to be looked at" she said trying to pretend everything that just happened, didn't.

"I think we have a slightly bigger problem" he said

"What's that sir?"

"We are once again in need of a heir to the Hyuuga clan." He said.

"Huh?"

"The one who was supposed to be it is not fit for it, the one who I got special circumstances to replace the first just turned on the clan and the only one truly suited for the job was born into the branch house." He said this and got back up, walking to the house. Miki following very confused. _'Maybe I will read some of those books' _he thought. _'it certainly couldn't hurt.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed**

p**lease review (i don't mind critisim but be nice about it)**

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
